


Jem kids

by SleeplessBug



Category: Jem kids, Original Work
Genre: Sapphire is just a scared spider monster, he can't change this, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Jem is spelled like that on purpose





	1. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a baby and if you say other wise i will destroy you with a single glance

Ignoring the drunk yelling of his friends, Ari strolled around the cabin, hands tracing the rich mahogany walls. He would have joined them in the whiskey and beer, but he couldn't, even if he wanted to drink.  
"EY ARI! COME OVER HERE!"  
He looked back at the living room, before trailing back into the living room.  
"Yeah?"  
A musky, stained, falling apart journal was then flung at his face, he didn't even get close to catching the thing, he looked at Johnny, who was grinning.  
"Uh..."  
"You're the only sober one, so you should read it,"  
"I feel like this is a horrible idea,"  
"So was beating the shit out of Brian but okay then,"  
"... touché, can I do a horrible British accent?"  
Lela stumbled in from the kitchen, pointing a half-empty apple juice carton at him.  
"You do that I will endg oyu,  
Ari chuckled, sat down on the old brown sofa, opened up the journal, and started to read.  
\--  
I don't know how long I've been here, she still hasn't come back from the shopping trip, and the growling is still loud. I hope she'll come back soon, I don't think I can deal with the kid much longer, he's getting more and more scared.  
\--  
"Yoooo is this some SCP bullshit or something?"  
"No, Johnny, this isn't an internet story,"  
Johnny let out a childish giggle, taking another swig of his beer.  
"Or is it? Who knooows,"  
"..."  
"..."  
"I'll stop now, continue,"  
Ari rolled his eyes and continued to read the journal.  
\--  
She came back, she didn't have enough money to get the vanilla for his infuser, but they gave her a gift card to some scam.  
We had to trap him in the basement, I can't feel my side, everything's blurry...  
\--  
"Holy shit,"  
"What the fuck,"  
"... D... did the kid stab them?"  
"Lela why is that your train of thought?"  
"I'm sorry did I stutter? Keep reading,"  
Ari rolled his eyes once again, almost reaching for some whiskey, before pulling back, shaking his head, no, not again.  
"..."  
\--  
She just screamed loudly, I can hear his trying to break down the door, I'm going to die, I don't know if anyone will read this but I just need to leave a message for them.  
To him; We're sorry, we loved you so much but, you know why we couldn't let you out, you're to easily scared, we tried to give you things to keep you calm, god I'm so sorry Sapphire  
\--  
"The kid's name is Sapphire?"  
"Looks like it,"  
"..."  
"Ari?"  
\--  
To her; You're dead, you have to be dead, we both know what he can do, you've seen the deer, the bears, everything. I love you so much, I had you go shopping out of a desperate hope you would run off with a rich man. I'm so sorry Lucy  
\--  
"D... do any of you guys know how to make virgin drinks?"  
"We got orange juice,"  
"Yeah, sure,"  
Lela disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared holding a half-empty carton of orange juice, Ari took it and took a swig, before returning to the last bit.  
\--  
And to anyone reading this; I don't know if he's still going to be here, but if he is, take him somewhere safe, and throw this away, burn it, do something, just tell them he gets violent when scared, please, don't let my baby boy become some Government experiment, his name is Sapphire, he'll be in the basement, or under the stairs. Keep him safe, please I'm begging you, don't let him be hurt. He might have killed my wife and me, but I love him, I just want him to have a normal life.  
\--  
The group fell silent, their eye's falling on the basement door.  
"... Whose the drunkest?"  
"Probably Lela,"  
"Oh yeah for sure,"  
"Lela, go down there first, I'll follow,"  
Lela just gave a thumbs up, before stumbling her way to the basement door.  
\--  
Lela had managed to fall down the stairs, leaving Ari and Johnny to go the bottom without a drunk idiot to use as a human shield. Johnny let out a small laugh and they carefully walked to the bottom.  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
"..."  
There was a small shuffle from behind a box, as a small tuff of blonde hair appeared, followed by sapphire blue eyes.  
"Sapphire?"  
"... D... did you find my papa's journal?"  
The boy slowly crept out from behind the box, his torn green clothes mostly obvious on his back, he was dirty and scared.  
"Yeah, do you want it?"  
"No... I already read it... Are you gonna take me?"  
"Um..."  
Ari looked at his friends, Lela was unconscious, and Johnny walked over, squatting down to Sapphire's eye level.  
"There's an orphanage at the edge of town, we'll take you there, okay?"  
"... O... okay... can I... can I cut out what papa wrote for me before you burn it?"  
Johnny nodded as he carefully lifted up Sapphire.  
\--  
Sapphire stared at the orphanage, looking over to Johnny, he wrapped an arm around Ari before waving.  
"See ya later Sapphire!"  
"G... goodbye mister..."  
He approached the orphanage, holding the cut out piece of paper tightly in his hands.


	2. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity questanble but they held my brain and wrung it out for ideas

Ari was sitting at the table, sipping some 30 cent coffee, watching Johnny trying to convince a drunk Lela that no, they didn't use real dogs for the hotdog.

"But it has dog in the name!"  
"Are hamburgers made of ham?"  
".... Whoa...."  
Johnny lead her back to the table, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the employee that had been trying to explain the same thing to her.  
"... I found another cabin to go to for the weekend,"  
"Oh really?"  
"Does this one have a fucking spider?"  
"Sapphire's not a spider, and no, this one shouldn't,"  
"Niiice,"  
Johnny laughed and patted Lela on the head, before turning back to Ari.  
"So, whats' the description?"  
Ari coughed, and, in his best announcer voice, spoke.  
"A quaint cabin in the birch woods forest, newly renovated, only 2 reported deaths on the property, a pool, and hot tub in the backyard, tree house as well,"  
"Only two? Damn, I just want to go to one murder house,"  
"Yeah yeah yeah give me a break I kept falling asleep while trying to book this damn place,"  
The three chuckled and went back to eating and chatting.  
\--  
"Holy SHIT this place is cool!"  
Lela jumped out of the window and ran towards the cabin, grinning like an idiot.  
"Damn Ari, you really know how to pick out a place ey?"  
Ari just smiled a bit, pulling out the key, and opening the cabin.  
"I'm gonna go search for a creepy fucking journal! See ya later!"  
"Try not to fall down the stairs!"  
"Die!"  
Ari chuckled as Lela ran off, he sat down on the hideous green couch, and quickly relaxed into it, falling asleep quickly.  
\--  
Ari opened his eyes, Johnny had fallen asleep on his lap, Lela found her way leaning against her shoulders.  
He looked around, seeing a small frame in the corner of the room, staring at him, something moved Johnny and Lela off him and made him stand up. The figure stepped forward, smiling, emerald green eyes the only thing he could see.  
"Hello,"  
"Uh- hi? Who are you?"  
He was whispering, the child sat on a chair, staring up at Ari.  
"My parent calls me Emerald, I was told that I can't stay here, I heard you talking about that child,"  
"Sapphire?"  
"Mhm,"  
Ari looked back at his friends, before turning his head back towards Emerald.  
"Our visit is for a few more days, we'll take you there when we go home, I guess,"  
"Okay! Goodnight sir!"  
They sat in the chair in a small ball, falling asleep, whatever made him stand up had him sit down again, placing Johnny and Lela back in their previous positions.  
Ari looked around for a few moments, before leaning back and falling back asleep.  
\--  
"Oh, my gods you are so tiny!"  
"How'd ya get in here?"  
"I live in the attic,"  
Ari sipped on a cup of coffee, Emerald was talking with Johnny and Lela, he ran a hand through his hair, god it was so messy.  
"Say, Ari, when're we taking 'em?"  
"End of the stay,"  
"Niiice,"  
Lela gave a thumbs up, before walking out of the room, taking a swig out of a coffee mug that had the distinct smell of coffee, vodka, and whiskey.   
"She's such a nerd,"  
"A drunk nerd,"  
"She decided to drink for you too,"  
"She was drinking for me before I stopped,"  
Johnny let out a chuckle, before leaving the room as well, Emerald stared at Ari for a few seconds.  
"You don't drink?"  
"No,"  
"Long story?"  
"Not really,"  
They nodded, before quickly leaving the room.  
"That's fine, you don't even need a story, do what you will, it's your decision"  
"As long as it hurts no one... not even yourself,"  
The words escaped him before he knew they had formed, he let out a small sigh, before leaning back in his seat.  
"... He was the worst person I have ever met, but his point still stands..."  
\--  
"This place is large,"  
"Yeah, oh, hey Johnny, it's Sapphire!"  
The blonde boy scurried over and hugged Johnny tightly.  
"Hello, mister! You're back!"  
"Yup, we went to another cabin and found another kid,"  
"Hello,"  
"Um... hi..."  
They stared at each other before Emerald reached out and gently patted Sapphire's head, smiling softly.  
"My name is Emerald,"  
"... Sapphire,"  
Lela threw out some fingers guns as the two went towards the door.  
"Yooo what are the chances that we keeping running into weird kids?"  
"It's fun, but gods I hope not,"


	3. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared child in the corner, horrible smell everywhere

"So, any reported deaths here?"  
"An amount,"  
"An amount?"  
"Yes, an amount,"  
Ari gave Lela a small wink before he grabbed a small duffle bag, and quickly made his way into the cabin.  
"Damn, this place smells like death,"  
"Not death, just blood,"  
Lela took a deep breath in and let out a satisfied sigh.  
"Ahhhh, the sweet smell of blood and booze~!"  
"Lela there's no booze, your nose is just that damaged,"  
Lela let out a small chuckle, ruffling Ari's hair before disappearing upstairs, giggling as she did so.  
"Wow, that is a lot of fucking blood,"  
"Yeah, what happened here?"  
"Murder, hopefully,"  
"Hopefully?"  
"..."  
"Oh, right,"  
Johnny and Ari let out a small chuckle before they fell silent before Johnny let out a small sigh.  
"Ari, Emerald said something to you, what did they?"  
"... Something that sounded like something he would say..."  
Johnny, after a few seconds of shocked silence, gently laid a hand on Ari's shoulders, smiling his honey-sweet smile that made Ari smile a little bit. Ari was about to say something again before Lela came running down the stairs.  
"HOLY SHIT THAT IS A BIG FUCKING SPIDER- Wait am I ruining something here or?"  
"Nah,"  
"Johnny was doing the smile,"  
"I MISSED THE SMILE?!"  
"Yes, looser,"  
She let out an offended gasp, before wandering off to the kitchen.  
"You, my good sir are rude, anyways time to roast the selection of this place,"  
"Yeah sure,"  
She left the room, and the two fell back into silence, before Johnny softly placed a hand on Ari's cheek, causing him to look at him.  
"If ya ever need to vent, my parents have a lot of wine, we could probably trap Lela in the cellar without her arguing, okay?"  
Ari opened his mouth, before breaking into a small fit of giggles, patting Johnny's shoulders softly.  
"Johnny we are not trapping Lela of all people in a wine cellar, but uh... yeah, okay, thanks,"  
"Glove ya dude,"  
"Glove you too... dares,"  
The two laughed from their shitty flirting skills before going to see what Lela was doing.  
\--  
Ari was fast asleep, but he woke up, nuzzling into something, he too tired to know what, but it smelt really bad.  
"Hnng..."  
"Shh.."  
His eye's snapped open, to see something was curled around him sleeping, when did he fall asleep.  
"Don't move... please don't wake it up..."  
He looked over to a pair of glowing eye's from the corner of the room, ruby red and filled to the brim with fear.  
"I'm sorry... but if you stay still it might let you go when it wakes up..."  
"W- who are you?"  
"SHH!"  
She took a few steps forward, keeping a finger locked over his mouth, her eye's filled with fear.  
"Please,"  
"W- what is this thing? Who the hell are you?"  
He brought his voice to a whisper as she drew closer.  
"I don't know, but it killed my mam and pap, and um... m- my names Ruby..."  
"God another? What is with my life? I just want to be a normal college student with trauma, but nope weird kids with gem names,"  
"What?"  
"Long story, can you get my friends? They might help with this,"  
"I can't... if I'm too far away it'll wake up... and if I yell too loudly it'll wake up, if you do, the same thing... there's nothing we can do, but hopefully it'll be nice when it wa... k..es..."  
Her eye's widened as the creature shifted, just enough for Ari to slip out of its grasp.  
"... that works too,"  
"I'll get them and Lela will yeet this thing out of the cabin before shooting it,"  
"Why do you have a gun?"  
"Why don't you have a gun?"  
"... I'm 8,"  
"... Well, uh... good for you,"  
He ducked out of the room and quickly scurried down the hall.  
"Hey, Johnny there's some weird demon thing that smells like a rotting corpse and another kid do you have a gun?"  
"... Yes, I have a gun,"  
"Nice, Lela come with us I know damn well you want to kick a monster in the face,"  
"Oh hell yeah,"  
\--  
Lela stared at the creature for a few seconds, before turning her head over to the terrified girl cowering in the corner, then back at the creature.  
"So uh, I need to yeet this thing?"  
"Or stomp on the tail... that should paralyze it long enough to shoot it..."  
"Ohoho~"  
Lela carefully approached it, raised up a foot, and, after a few seconds of glancing at Johnny, who had his gun drawn, pointing right at it, slammed her foot directly onto the tail of the creature.  
Ari and Ruby covered their ears from the loud screech that escaped the creature and the gunshots that followed. Ari gasped as he got flung full force at the wall.  
"Shit!"  
"ARI- OH YOU LITTLE- OH NO YOU DONT-"  
He heard the glass from one of the windows shatter, and Johnny gasped.  
"Lela!"  
Ruby scurried to the window, popping her head out, hissing a bit.  
"Um... I think she's alive?"  
Johnny ran downstairs to check on Lela, Ruby nervously looked at Ari and got closer to him.  
"Are... are you okay?"  
"Ehh, I've felt worse,"  
She sat down next to him, tapping the floor, he took a deep breath in, she had the faint smell of chocolate, underneath the scent of a rotten corpse.  
"... I'm sorry... I was scared... and you were right there..."  
"Eh, you're eight, it's fine,"  
"It's... it's fine?"  
He nodded, leaning back, unaware of the blood running down the back of his head.  
"Well, I'm gonna pass out, wake me up when they get back here,"  
"Yeah, um, okay..."  
And like that, Ari disappeared into unconsciousness.  
\--  
"Ugh..."  
He woke up to see a shadowy outline of someone just above him.  
"... AHH!"  
He screamed loudly and stumbled off the couch.  
"Oh dear, are you okay?"  
"NO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HOVERING OVER ME?"  
"You had your head cracked open,"  
"YOU- …"  
He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears, they were just- wait, what?  
"... Emerald?"  
"Indeed, hello again Ari!"  
"... w... when did we get here?"  
"A few days ago, Ruby explained most things,"  
"Ah..."  
Emerald walked away, pausing before they disappeared out of the room.  
"I apologize for scaring you, I was just being sure you hadn't died-"  
His shifted and looked away.  
"Oh, well, anyways, have a good day, I'll see you later,"  
They quickly disappeared and Ari sighed.  
"Holy shit out lives are getting wild..."


	4. Topaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman Spiderman does whatever a spider can, climbs up Ari's, balcony, look out, oh wait its just Topaz

"Mom, no- ugh- I'm doing fine okay? I've only gotten badly hurt one time- I d- Oh no trust me you would not believe me- You can't believe what he did let alone some fucking- oh shut the fuck up- just leave me alone, okay? Ugh, bye- No. Bye."  
Ari slammed the phone back down and leaned backwards, tears of frustration filling his eye's, he took a deep breath and grabbed his lab top, angrily opening it up. Messaging his friends, attempting to calm himself down with the antics.  
Never_Drunk: Yoooo guys holy shit some guy is offering me like 50 bottles of whiskey for oh shit hey Ari!  
Dad_Friend: Ari!  
You: Hey dudes! I'm pissed off!  
Dad_Friend: D :  
You: Mom called cause for some reason the hospital build sent it too my parents  
Never_Drunk: Oh no  
Dad_Friend: oh no  
You: : )  
Ari glanced up from his computer to the clock, it was 2 in the morning, he let out an annoyed sigh and stood up.  
You: One sec I'm gonna go scream at the moon  
Dad_Friend: K!  
Never_Drunk: Yeey  
Ari left his room and quickly made his way to the apartment's balcony, he shoved open the door and stepped out onto the balcony. He coughed a bit, and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, listening to the sounds of the night. Car's, glass breaking, gunshots, the sound of someone climbing onto his balcony, police sirens- wait.  
His head snapped over, to see a kid clambering over the balcony, she was holding- something, it was too dark to see what.  
"... Uh..."  
She looked up, Topaz yellow eye's meeting his tired brown.  
"This is going to sound really stupid but um, is your name Topaz?"  
"Mhm, how'd ya guess?"  
"... Luck,"  
She laughed before walking over to the door, walking inside of his apartment, he followed her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Just following the strings!"  
"..."  
"The strings are what people will do, mine said to climb up here!"  
"Ah,"  
"Yours say to upstairs,"  
"Oh I don't need strings to do that,"  
He disappeared upstairs and grabbed his lab top, walking back downstairs, seeing Topaz grabbing a cup to get orange juice.  
"You really like orange juice,"  
"Thanks,"  
You: oh god oh FUCK its another god damn kid  
Never_Drunk: : 0  
Dad_Friend: : 0  
You: Her names Topaz, something about strings  
Dad_Friend: on my way  
You: You're on the other side of the country  
Dad_Friend: did I fucking stutter  
Never_Drunk: I am also coming  
You: Cool, see ya  
Never_Drunk: yeet  
He closed the lab top once again, and leaned back on the stairs, staring at the ceiling, he jumped at the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket, when did he grab it?  
He looked at his phone, the name on the screen causing his breath to catch, he looked at Topaz, who looked back at him.  
"The strings say you will,"  
He looked down, he had accidently hit accept, he sighed and held the phone up to his ears.  
"... hi Brian,"  
"Hey Ari! How ya been?"  
"... I feel like you wouldn't believe me,"  
"Dude I didn't believe you would be able to beat the shit out of me or stand up to-"  
"Don't."  
"... to him, so I mean!"  
Ari chuckled and sighed.  
"Well, me and some friends found three weird kids, and another one broke into my house,"  
"Ohh~? Do tell~!"  
He went over to sit by the couch, Topaz sat down on the couch as well, smiling.  
"Well, first kid was named Sapphire- they all have gem names, actually,"  
He could hear a click, Brian for sure just set the phone to speaker, and was for sure getting something to eat.  
"He's like, some spider monster? He's a good kid from what I saw, Johnny comforted him... Johnny's a good dude, if I really do feel like coming to the family reunion I'm for sure gonna bring him-"  
He lost track of his train of thought, only coming back to reality when Topaz giggled.  
"Dude, Gem kids,"  
"Ah, right-"  
"You really like Johnny, like, I don't think I've heard you talk about someone that much since uh... anyways, continue,"  
"The next kid was Emerald, they uh... I don't really know how to explain them other than oddly creepy, like I'm pretty sure they're a human, but something about them was just, y'know?"  
"Yeah, the kid the he asked to watch gives off that vibe too,"  
"Wait what?"  
"They've been meaning to take him to an orphanage but uh, no one really wants to, so he's staying out here with me,"  
"..."  
"You could take him if you came couldn't you?"  
"Oh! Yeah!"  
"Nice, next kid?"  
"Her name was Ruby, she had some weird demon thing that knocked Lela out the window, she shot it, I don't even know what the hell happened to it,"  
"Guessing that's why you went the hospital?"  
"Yeah, it flung me at a wall pretty hard,"  
Silence, he continued.  
"And Topaz says she can see what someone will do by strings,"  
"Niiice- Oh shit- gotta go, hope t' see ya!"  
"Bye,"  
The phone clicked and he put down his phone, staring at the ceiling.  
"How far ahead can you see?"  
"You're gonna go, with both of them,"  
He smiled weakly, he didn't want to see him, but Brian would be neat to see again, Ari never really had the option to apologies for beating him to a bloody pulp. He would also like to see Lela attempt to beat him to a bloody pulp, that would be fun.  
"Hey Ari!"  
Lela opened his door and walked in, she didn't smell like alcohol, which was for sure new.  
"Hey,"  
"Hello!"  
"Oh my god you are adorable and so is your scarf!"  
"Thank you!"  
"Tomorrow morning or tonight?"  
"Either or,"  
Ari and Lela stared at eachother for a few solid seconds, before he calmly picked up Topaz and carried her out.  
"To the orphanage!"  
"YEET!"  
"Shh,"  
"Sorry,"  
\--  
"M... Mr? You're back?"  
Ari looked over to Ruby, who looked nervous.  
"Yup, hey squirt,"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yup, you?"  
"Mhm... I think Sapphy scared it off for now..."  
Ari ruffled her head.  
"That's good,"


	5. Diamond. Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond is baby and I swear he'll show up next part

Splitting it into two parts for that good cliff hanger gadf  
\--  
Ari stared blankly out of the bus, Lela draped over his lap, and Johnny was leaning against him. He sighed and stared up at the bus driver, who was calling out the next stop.

"Stop 15! Homebrew!"

Ari sighed and shoved both of his friends onto the floor of the bus.

"Get up you two, it's the stop,"

Johnny smiled at Ari before standing up, picking up Lela as well.

"Something tells me she isn't waking up- oop-"

Ari grabbed him by his other arm and dragged them off the bus, the sun cast down on them, causing him to start sweating within one second of the bus leaving.

"God- fuck why did I wear this hoodie-"

"Probably because it was 10 out?"

"... Yeah, fair enough,"

Ari quickly pulled off his hoodie and tossed it into his bag, he stared up at the sky, before rubbing his eyes and sitting down on a bench.

"Annnd now we wait,"

"For"

"You'll see,"

Johnny stared at Ari, who just grinned, Johnny laughed, and turned his attention to the old dirt road, seeing a bundle of dust in the distance.

"Is that our ride?"

"IIIII do believe that's it,"

The blonde and red hair that appeared from the back of the old pickup truck confirmed it, Ari chuckled and motioned Johnny to stand up.

"Hey, Brian,"

"Eyyy Ari! Haven't seen ya since you beat me up!"

Ari just nodded, and tossed his bags into the back of the truck, helping Johnny get Lela up there too.

"Don't mind her, she sleeps like a cat,"

Brian chuckled, before glancing into the truck, he shuffled over to Ari and whispered.

"Say I'm uh- sorry but uh- he's the only one who would agree to come pick ya three up,"

Ari gripped onto Johnny tightly as Brian shuffled back to the other side of the truck bed, it was a dead silence, tension filled the air. Before Lela woke up, grumbling about 'fucking spiders' and she leaned up.

"Oh shit... where are we?"

She looked around, before shuffling to sit next to Ari as well.

"On our way to- whose house?"

Brian just looked over to Ari, and smiled, before turning his attention back to the scenery that raced by.

"I don't like that you smiled, why did you smile,"

Brian didn't respond past that, leaving the four to sit in dead silence once again.

"Say uh- y' never said what the kid's name was?"

"Squirt? Oh, his name's Diamond-"

Lela took one long deep breath, and Brian continued his sentence.

"Y' can see his skeleton, it's fucking wild,"

Ari nodded, staring up at the passing sky, before sighing once again.

"I- Sorry for beating the living crap out of you,"

"It's fine, I was an asshole anyway,"

"Still..."

"Well, you had to beat someone up didn't ya? Ya did, so shh,"  
Brian smiled, and the next thing the four knew, they were at Brian's house, the four jumped out from the back of the truck, and Ari watched as he got out of the truck as well. He leaned against the truck for a moment, looking at Johnny, Lela, before his eyes landed on Ari, who instantly took a step back, and hunched up his shoulders.

"Hey, Ari,"

"... Hi Uncle Steven."


	6. Diamond. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vwv

This was gonna be another story about I think an oc killing the other but I don't even know anyways)

\--

Ari was tense, hand's clenched to his sides for a few moments, before he slowly loosened his grip and crossed his arms, turning on his feet and walking over to Brian to grab his bags.

"Again I'm sorry but everyone else said they where busy, and I don't have a drivers license,"

"It's fine... where's the kid-"

"Right here!"

Ari looked over to see diamond blue eyes attached to a 7-year-old boy. His skin was translucent and showed the bone underneath it. Lela bent down to his height.

"How do all of these kids keep managing to get cuter?! You're so little!"

"Little an' whole 7 years old!"

"Hah! 7?! So little!!!"

"Littlest in this part of the country-"

He stopped when he saw Johnny, who was pulling everyone else's things out of the back of the truck.

"That mister looks like an elf!"

Johnny glanced over and grinned.

"Thanks, buddy! I try my best haha!"

Brian and Ari watched the three interact, Brian nudged Ari as Uncle Steven walked past.

"So uh- Wanna chat about that hospital bill your parents got?"

"I got launched at the wall by a monster that Lela got tackled out of a window by, and then proceeded to shoot,"

"PROUDEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE!"

"WE KNOW LELA!"

Everyone giggled a bit as Ari relaxed his shoulders, Diamond ran over to him.

"Can you tell me more stories?! Brian said you beat him up once!"

"Yeah, not my proudest moment, but he deserved it,"

"Oh, I absolutely did,"

Everyone laughed in some way as they entered Brian's house, which was oddly well kept.

"Hmm, I was expecting a mess,"

"Well, figured since your mom has been coming over to see if you're in town I should probably not have her give me judgmental stares for deciding to deal with my own issues then my house being a mess,"

"My mom has been what now,"

"Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned that,"

"Brian you fucking idiot,"

"Damn right, anyways welcome to my humble abode, we have one bathroom at the end of the hall, and the kitchen always smells lightly of piss but that's just because of my cat,"

"Dude,"

"Look- Candles and Freebreeze only do so much against a cat that thinks all towels are litter boxes,"

"Okay EW,"

"Shut up Steven- anyways dunno how long you guys are gonna be here but I have like 5 sleeping bags,"

"I'm at a work thing for a week, so unless you can find someone else to-"  
"I am absolutely going to find someone else to take us back to the bus stop,"

Ari snapped that at Uncle Steven, before quickly turning on his heel and leaving the room. Lela, Johnny, and Diamond quickly followed. Brian looked at Uncle Steven, who looked back at him.

"...Go, he obviously doesn't want to hear whatever bullshit excuses you have,"

He quickly ducked into the kitchen.

"God he is such an asshole,"

"How did I ever think he was cool!?"

"He gave you weed and drove you to your doctor appointments,"

"Oh, yeah,"

The sound of the door slamming shut, and a truck driving away caused everyone to sigh.

"Why did you deserve an ass-whooping again?"

"I was an asshole while I was going through an identity crisis,"

"The biggest dick,"

The group broke into a small fit of giggles and they began to chit chat.

\--

A week later the four had to leave, unfortunately, Ari couldn't find anyone else to drive them back to the bus stop. Johnny decided to sit in the passenger's seat with Diamond in the middle.

"Why?"

"Too much sun, I am but a marshmallow dressed as a human... plus I wanna look at some uh- news reports from around the campus and it's easier without the sun blaring on the screen,"

"I'm staying out here cause Brian's beer tastes great warm, which is not a sentence I ever thought I would say,"

"Did you steal his beer?"

"Not all of it,"

"Lela oh my god,"

Ari leaned back in the back of the trunk, staring at the sky.

"What'do see? What are the clouds speaking?"

"I see a lot of dicks,"

"Ahh..."

"What, why are you so quiet,"

"No reason! Keep cloud watching,"

"Suspicious, but okay,"

Meanwhile, inside of the truck, it was dead silent, Johnny was scrolling through his phone, reading different news sites. He looked troubled.

"I'm going to fully accept that you probably hate me-"

"I don't wish death on many, but your one of the few exceptions,"

"That you hate my guts, but I'm going to ask if you're okay anyway,"

"..."

Johnny looked up from his phone, then at the sleeping Diamond, before at Uncle Steven, who was keeping his eyes on the road.

"... stories are describing a thing in the forest that sounds a bit too similar to someone I know,"

He went back to ignoring the guy driving the truck as he kept looking more into the news and rumors.

\--

Ari opened up the door to the orphanage holding Diamond.

"I come bearing children,"

"Wonderful to add to the collection,"

"Hi, Emerald,"

"Hello! Goodbye!"

They just as quickly left the room, and Ari put down Diamond.  
"We come like every week with a new child, so yeah,"

"Okay! Bye Cousin Ari!"

"Peace!"


	7. Obsidian and Opal

Johnny walked into class, rubbing his eyes, he had clearly been up all night. Ari grabbed his arm and quickly dragged him over to Lela.

"Ahhh- What's up you two?"

"Why didn't you sleep last night?!"

"... Science,"

Johnny scratched his chin, not noticing Ari staring at him.

"You didn't shave?"

"Eh, I was tired,"

"Yeah! Staying up all night does that! JOHNNY!"

Lela looked over at the teacher, who had their arms crossed, raising an eyebrow.

"... Sorry, Mix. Jello,"

Jello shook their head before going back to the lecture.

"Seriously dude you've been acting weird lately, what's up?"

"... Don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine, just... worried about something,"

Johnny placed a hand on Ari's arm, smiling softly.

"Anyways, we should probably listen to Jello, we have a test next week,"

Ari nodded, keeping his eyes upfront, his face going red.

\---

"And! To go off of that! ..."

Ari blocked out what Jello was saying as he looked out one of the windows, squinting a little bit.

"... What the..."

He looked back at Jello before carefully getting out his seat, and leaving the lecture hall. Finding his way to the part of the forest he had seen movement in.

"Hellooo? Any weird kids named after gemstones in here- AH!"

Two kids appeared out of nowhere, one was crying, holding a squirrel.

"Mr? Why will this squirrel die tomorrow? I don't wanna listen to Opal!"

"Foxes are mean Obsidian! There's nothing we can do!"

"No! This Mr. is alive!"

"..."

Opal stared at him, before shaking her head.

"Anyways- Mr?"

"... Sometimes animals die, it's sad, but its how it is,"

Obsidian put down the squirrel, who scurried away quickly.

"Here- come on you two, I got somewhere you two can stay,"

"Is it safe?"

"Safer then in the forest, c'mon,"

Opal nodded, grabbing Obsidian's arm.

"Okay, Mr.!"

Obsidian just nodded.

\---

"Welcome back Ari, did you like your walk?"

Jello put a hand on their hip, giving Ari a look, he just shrugged.

"It was nice enough,"

Ari plopped back in his seat, leaning back, winking at Lela and Johnny.

"Another!?"

"Two more, one sees death, the other one sees death date,"

"Sheesh, dark,"

"... Sapphire killed his parents,"

"And?"

Johnny smiled, the bags under his eyes made Ari frown.


	8. Fluorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me and my friend keep spelling his fucking name flourite BUT THAT IS NOT HTE POINT
> 
> Also child harm in this chapter

Johnny was scrolling through his phone, waiting for a reply to the text he had sent.

Ding!

Ari: dude I can see your active, what are you doing up?

You: Can't sleep

Ari: Bullshit

Ari: Look, just try to get some sleep? Please?

You: Yeah, sure, night

Ari: ...

Ari: Night

He went back to scrolling on his phone, a small tinge of unease filled him, maybe that was a bit harsh, he went back to Ari's text.

You: sorry

You: Worried about someone

You: I promise I'll try to get some sleep

Ari was offline, so Johnny tossed his phone to the side and curled up.  
But he couldn't sleep. He just curled up more. With no luck.

So, the next morning, he looked even worse, and Ari was quiet the entire lesson.

Once the class was dismissed, Johnny stayed back to help Ari clean up.

"... I swear I tried to get sleep last night,"

"Doesn't look like it,"

"I... couldn't fall asleep,"

"... Whose keeping you awake anyway? I know you're a sweetheart with too much kindness in your entire body but..."

Ari's voice drifted off, and he looked away from Johnny, face flushing a bit. Johnny stared at Ari, smiling a little bit.

"... Once I'm sure it's him I'll tell you, okay?"

"... Okay..."

Johnny let out a small sigh and slowly walked over to Ari, carefully grabbing his hand.

"Dude, I swear to god I tried to get sleep last night... some things just keep you up y'know?"

"... Yeah... yeah, I know,"

Silence, until Jello walked over to the two.

"I can't tell if you two stayed back to talk or to help me clean up the lecture hall but thanks, either way, you two can go now,"

"Okay, Jello,"

"See ya uh... next... Friday?"

"Bingo, take care!"

Ari and Johnny laughed before leaving, falling quiet as they did.

"... Hey, since class is out for the weekend and we both know Lela is getting absolutely hammered-"

"Or making out with someone,"

"That too, so uh, you wanna go grab some coffee or something?"

Johnny stared at Ari, blinking a bit, before smiling.

"What happened to wanting me to sleep?"

"Shut up, come on,"

Ari grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him off, huffing a bit.

Johnny let out a soft chuckle.

\---

"Heyyy you sons of bitches~!"

"Hey, Lela,"

"Huh, you don't smell like whiskey,"

"Ah! Sheesh, I will have you know that I had a date!"

"You what now?!"

"Holy shit,"

Lela laughed and sat down.

"And! Your girl has another date with the mysterious stranger next Saturday!"

"Good job wow,"

"Yeah Ari, I beat you!"

"We weren't having a competition,"

"Mhm,"

Lela plopped down, putting her hands behind her head.

"Anyways I know you two are having a coffee date but Johnny I broke into your house and checked your computers search history,"

Johnny went still, glancing away, grimacing, Ari looked at the two confused.

"..."

"Dude, I don't know why you're wondering about the forest cryptid-"

"Don't call him that,"

Lela blinked and leaned forward, giving Johnny a confused expression. Ari kept looking between the two, slowly sipping his coffee.

"... The... the guy in the forest, but it's getting ridiculous, if you really want to see who it is, then grab me, Ari, Some whiskey, a gun, and go out there and look!"

Johnny stared at Lela, blinking, before grinning and standing up.

"I suppose you have a point there, come on guys, Lela I know you have alcohol on you we aren't stopping by the gas station,"

"Damn, you're too smart,"

Johnny grinned, grabbing both of their arms.

"C'mon guys!"

\---

The two half sprinted through the forest, Johnny looking everywhere he could reach, biting his lip a little bit. poked a few bushes, and Lela was yelling at Bigfoot to come fight her. Aside from the three, the forest seemed dead silent. To Ari and Lela, at least.

"... Hey- guys do you hear that?"

Ari and Lela stopped and listened to the forest.

"... No- wait shit- JOHNNY DON'T JUST RUN INTO THE FOREST MAN! WAIT UP!"

But Johnny did not wait up, he only ran faster, he ran into a clearing and fell still. Covering his mouth.

A child, part deer, part human, being attacked by wolves.

"Fluorite?"

"Hic- B- brother?! H- Help!"

Johnny lunged into action, slamming a foot against one of the wolves, letting out a noise that sounded like a thick snarl. Ari and Lela stumbled into the clearing to see the scene.

"AH- JOHNNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"FIGHTING WOLVES TO PROTECT MY BABY BROTHER LELA GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

"NOT BIGFOOT BUT GOD DAMN THIS WORKS!"

Lela flew forward and tackled another wolf to the ground, Ari was still for a moment, before rushing forward and pulling Fluorite behind him, putting his arms up to block the third wolf.

He winced as he felt the wolf lunge its fangs into his leg, but he stood his ground and grappled the wolf.

"AGH!"

"Ah- ARI!"

Johnny rushed over and grabbed the wolf's maw, ignoring Lela, who was wrestling a wolf.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Johnny threw the other wolf away, grabbing Ari's arm.

"Holy shit- are you okay?"

"Uh- Yeah don't worry- now at least- parents are gonna get the bill AGAIN!"

A small pair of arms barely managed to hug both of them, Fluorite was sniffling.

"Shit- You okay?"

"It was scary! They came out of nowhere and started fighting me! I didn't do nothing brother!"

"... What,"

"Hey, your cousin has transparent skin-"

"This kid is a Centaur-"

"Deer! I'm a Deer!"

"... Deertaur,"

"YEAH, YOU RUN AWAY YOU COWARDS!"

Lela cracked her knuckles and skipped over to the three.

"So uh, the doctor then orphanage or?"

"I'll go to the doctor, you two take him there, I guess,"

"Yeah- come on bro,"

"Okay big brother,"

Ari walked to the hospital, got himself checked in. Got a rabies shot, and his arm wrapped up.

He was walking back to his dorm, and texting with Johnny.

Johnny♥️: Fluorite is being a fucking babye

Johnny♥️: He is a babye and I love him

Johnny♥️: :)

You: Hah, nerd

He shook his head and tucked his phone back in his pocket, eyes glancing up to his dorm room, stopping his walking mid-motion, eyes going wide. He could feel his lungs restricting, he got very pale and very sweaty. He placed a hand on his chest and attempted to calm himself down.

"..."

"Howdy, baby brother,"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend doesn't have an A03 right now but when she gets one I'll add her


End file.
